


Your Liar Brother

by Nhitori



Series: Zombies I guess [2]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya and Sakuya Sakazaki run away from the Le Bel home to track down the man who can expose Monsieur Le Bel's misdeeds in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Liar Brother

The Sakazaki children were not much cared for in the Le Bel household.

Now, they were fed, and they were clothed, and generally given anything that they would need to survive, and in mildly better condition than the working class… However, neither of them were ever paid much attention, and the only nurture that they ever received was from their mother, with their biological father both long estranged and hated by their stepfather. Of course that hatred extending to the children, and it was only by some wild stroke of luck that both Sakazaki children were both alive, and living under Le Bel’s roof to boot.

Sakazaki… Had most definitely been their mother’s man of choice, but in an act of desperation she had promised to leave him for Le Bel in exchange for the lives of the Sakazakis. She had feared, when Le Bel became interested in her, that he might go so far as to kill her current boyfriend and both of the children she had with him. As it was, the deal was stretched a bit to include no communication whatsoever with her ex, on her part or on her childrens’, but also allowed those children to be a part of the Le Bel family, in the loosest sense of the word.

As far as anyone was concerned, the biggest involvement of Yuuya and Sakuya Shirogane in the affairs of the Le Bel family was their inclusion on the annual summer vacation, when everybody picked up and moved from one mansion in France to the other, in Japan. None of the Le Bel activities included those two children, not any of the daily schedule, classes, or entertainment provided to the others. They were homeschooled by tutors, ate in their rooms, and were generally only taught to stay out of the way. For a few years Sakuya had been shipped off to boarding school, while the much more athletic Yuuya had been offered up as a peace offering to a Japanese group at odds with the Le Bels called the Dove Party, looking to flesh out its secret service with young and impressionable trainees.

Both of them had returned soon enough, though. Yuuya did very well, only sent home when it was declared a global biological crisis was sweeping the globe, and there were more important things to worry about than training up recruits. The Dove and Hawk parties went as far as to lay their differences aside to focus on solving the issue, discovering that the Hawk Party researcher who may have had a shot at coming up with a cure had been murdered. In any case, Yuuya found much success, having spent quite a bit of his life sneaking around anyway. Unlike Sakuya, who was content to fulfill the “don’t be seen” request by remaining alone in his room, Yuuya often pondered into the affairs of this family who he had disliked at the start, and hated by the time he found out their secrets.

One thing in particular had plagued his mind throughout his training, though. For everything he’d found out before leaving, there was still one mystery. There had been mysteries before, but he’d always gotten the opportunity (and followed through on the opportunity) to get to the bottom of them. This time, though, he’d departed for training far too soon to discover the origin of this strangeness he’d observed.

His stepfather, gesturing a teenaged boy into his room with him. A distressed looking boy, and the image was eternally burned into Yuuya’s mind. The sight of that man’s face, looking miserable and afraid… Ah, but there was one very discernible feature about that man that he kept with him the whole time in training, keeping an eye out just in case he saw him again. The man in the red scarf… Something caused him to assume, of course, that the scarf wasn’t just a temporary accessory…

However, as soon as he’d gotten home, his father had forbidden him from doing any research into this health crisis, for some reason or another. The same restriction was placed on Sakuya as they sat awkwardly in the back seats of a car, silent as a driver delivered their stepfather’s instructions. Sakuya sat with his shoulders squared, hands across his lap, clearly having picked up quite a bit of posture in his time at boarding school. Yuuya, meanwhile, was leaning casually against the car’s door, getting the occasionally dirty look glanced his way by his brother.

The remainder of the ride was utterly quiet. Le Bel’s drivers were always informed to keep from small talk, and when a peculiar silence came over a car it was improbable that anyone would break it. These brothers had quite a few things to say to each other, but it would have to wait.

Once arriving home, however, Sakuya followed Yuuya into his room and closed the door behind himself, crossing his arms, “Clearly stepfather is hiding something from us.”

“Ahah, you think??” Yuuya chuckled, taking a seat on his bed. It was unfamiliar, after so much time away, “I highly doubt that the Le Bel children have the same restriction placed on them!”

“As do I… I don’t wish to defy this rule, but do you have any idea what reason he may have to keep us in the dark?” Sakuya questioned, raising his eyebrows, “You always seemed to know things before we were sent in separate ways.”

“Well, I haven’t quite gotten the chance to reestablish my information bank, dear brother! However… In a few days time I should be able to-” He froze in the middle of his speech, holding up a finger before launching to his feet and… pulling open the wall? Before Sakuya could comment, he explained, “This house has got all sorts of secrets if you know where to look. Inside the wall isn’t the most pleasant location, but it’s quite useful! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I heard something…”

Another odd look from Sakuya proved that he had heard nothing, but then, he and Yuuya had completely different skill areas. Yuuya couldn’t explain the first thing about croquet or proper table-setting, and Sakuya couldn’t pick up on tiny noises or sneak around undetected. In any case, Yuuya closed the wall behind him and slid along toward the source of the noise which had sounded very much like Le Bel addressing his children. Quite a bit of wall and a heating duct later, this was proved true, as Yuuya found himself looking upon exactly the scene he expected.

“Now, as you’re well aware, there’s a bit of a global health crisis going around at the moment. Some Japanese idiot went on worlwide television and said some things about a parasite which has infected a good portion of his country, and governments all over the world have taken this to mean said parasite will soon be pandemic. Hence why the Sakazakis are home… their respective locations would not keep them, in this state of the world.”

“In any case, I don’t think this parasite is a real thing, but just to be on the safe side, we will be cancelling our summer trip to Japan this year. In addition, I would prefer you didn’t do too much research into it; I’d rather not have anybody panicking. In any case, though, you are allowed, as long as you keep away from the original broadcasts the information is coming from. Written sources only, children.”

That was really all that Yuuya needed to hear, so he quickly returned to his room, brushing himself off as he stepped out of the wall, then looking up to see Sakuya, “They’re allowed to research, but they can’t watch any broadcast made by the person who first talked about the thing…”

“I knew there was going to be a difference… what doesn’t he want us to know?” Sakuya grumbled, “You would think that after this much time, he would trust us…”

“Well, I would think that after this much time you’d realize that we’re never going to be Le Bels, and he’s never going to give a damn about either of us, but that hasn’t happened!” He spoke so cheerfully for the awful things he was saying, “He probably hopes that if we don’t know much about the parasite we won’t know what to do to avoid it, and we’ll both catch it and die or… whatever the thing does! What I’m more confused about is what he’s trying to hide even from his own children…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he said he doesn’t want them watching the broadcasts, right? That means he must be afraid of something. Maybe the person doing the broadcasts knows some sort of dirt on him that he’d rather keep under wraps! In which case, you and I really must find a way to watch each and every one of them!”

“Never. Absolutely not,” Sakuya shook his head, “Do you realize how furious he would be if he found out that we were doing such a thing?”

“Well, yes, he would be angry, but he wouldn’t kill us! In any case, he’s already looking for ways to get us killed in some sort of tragic accident that couldn’t possibly be blamed on him… mother would throw a fit if our deaths could in any way be traced back to him, but he’s still been trying to put us in lowkey mortal danger our whole lives!”

“You’re sounding more and more like a conspiracy theorist by the minute, Yuuya.”

“Perhaps I am, but it’s the truth! Who would you be, to doubt your own brother?” Yuuya questioned, then pulled out a smartphone and winked, “4G network, paid in full by the agency. If there’s anything that Monsieur Le Bel can’t track, well, it’s this!” with a grin, Yuuya set to searching, “Ah… that’s a shame. Nobody managed to get a recording of the message, but apparently it interrupted regular television absolutely. A man appeared and spoke of a parasite that’s fated to… oh. To destroy the entire world. And he said that he’d be making more broadcasts!”

“Okay, so what are we supposed to do? Keep a television on 24/7 in the hopes that we happen to see when he appears again?” Sakuya questioned, “That still doesn’t help us any.”

“Well, I’ll do it! You’re more afraid of getting in trouble, after all, and besides. I understand Japanese better than you do!” Yuuya shrugged.

“...Very well. Please, do keep me informed if you happen to discover anything,” Sakuya nodded, then turned and opened the door, quickly returning to his own room and leaving his older brother to his own devices. Never a very good action, really. Leaving Yuuya to his own devices, that is.

Thanks to his training from the Dove Party, Yuuya was able to train himself to wake up at certain times; he put on an instrumental music channel, and with Sakuya’s help became capable of waking the minute anybody actually spoke. Therefore, he’d wake up whenever the next broadcast started. It was only a few days until he was able to follow through on that, the second one turning out to be about a week from the first.

He woke up for it, of course, and it was at a very odd time. Luckily for him, none of the others in the house would likely be watching television at this hour, and therefore there would be nobody to stop Yuuya from watching it.

“Hello again” was the first thing that the man on the television said, and when he heard that, Yuuya woke immediately, turning over to look at the tv which was on the nightstand next to his bed. At first he didn’t make the connection, but something about the man on the screen was awfully familiar to him. As he watched the man talk about the disease more, saying that even if everywhere in Japan that was already infected got destroyed, he would only release it into the world again… he made the connection.

He most definitely recognized this man, though the blank and glassy look on his face was nothing like the expression that Yuuya remembered. There was no fear or misery there, only a level of emptiness which matched well with his words. It sounded like he was trying to be threatening, but Yuuya was very good at reading people. He had to be, if he was going to keep his own emotions under wraps; he’d hid his hatred for the Le Bels for most of his life, then learned even more during his training to be an agent. This man here, he wasn’t really as evil as he was trying to seem. No, he was… broken. Broken and actually bothering to tell the world about the threat against it rather than just letting it take its course, or infecting the world more right off the bat. He admitted to murder. Admitted to wanting people dead, and yet… Yuuya didn’t feel a scrap of anger or hatred towards this man.

Towards… the man in the red scarf.


End file.
